The Ultimate Naruto Quiz Show!
by vgirl720
Summary: The Naruto characters are brought to a dimension where I rule everything! My dimension just so happens to look like a talk show station So, read and review with questions/dares!
1. Chapter 1

**THE ULTIMATE NARUTO QUIZ SHOW!**

**Summary: Welcome to an alternate universe, which just so happens to look like a talk show station. Then there's me, the all powerful talk show host. We're here to answer questions and force--I mean have--the Naruto characters complete dares!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! If it was, however……… **

"**Blah"- Inner V-sama**

"Blah"- Normal people talking.

'Blah'- Thinking.

*********************************************************

Naruto, who was calmly sleeping, awoke to find himself……Well, not in his room. That's for sure. Unless a carpenter had snuck in and remodeled his house while he was sleeping. No? Didn't think so.

The floor was a glossy marble, and the walls were sky blue. There was a wall of flashy panels that turned different colors every few seconds.

Naruto, however, wasn't the only one there. The rest of Rookie Nine, The Sand Siblings, Gai's Team, The Akatsuki, and, basically, EVERYONE.

*****************************************************

"What're we doing here?" Ino whined, though no one could really answer her question.

Well, _almost_ no one.

"Hello! Hello, my torture subjects--Err……Esteemed guests! Yeah, that's right!" A voice cried out.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice……A thirteen year old girl.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ino mocked.

"I am the _all powerful _V-sama! I am the talk show host for……

'The Ultimate Naruto Quiz Show!' Welcome to my chamber of torture--Truth! Yeah, let's go with that!" V-sama cried out, grinning sadistically. She had brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a sea blue kimono. She had a microphone, and pranced around as if she didn't realize she was bugging these people.

'I know….' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I'll use my Sharingan to force her to let us leave….'

Just as he was about to activate his Sharingan, V-sama spoke up. "Ahem. One, Jutsu doesn't work in here. Well, YOURS doesn't, anyway. Two, I can read minds….._Sasuke." _She grinned and hopped up on a podium.

"You? All powerful? Who are you kidding?" Neji questioned dully.

"Oh? So you'd like me to test my power? **Very Well.**" Lightning flashed and Neji was slammed into a wall. "My cosmic powers will **kill you all** if you don't listen to me!" She said importantly.

"Umm……Do you hear the other voice? The one that cuts her off?" Tenten whispered to Lee.

"That would be my Inner Self! If she takes over, **someone dies.**" V-sama's blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Umm…..M-miss V-sama…..W-why us?" Hinata asked in a meek voice.

"Well, who else would be in the 'Ultimate Naruto Quiz Show' besides the characters?" She replied.

Everyone was at a loss.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well--" V-sama started, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Who cares? Send me home." He said ignorantly.

"**Didn't I warn you, you ignorant punk! Those who don't listen to me DIE!!!!" **Lightning flashed from nowhere, and struck Sasuke. He sat, electrified, then collapsed on the ground.

"Anyway, The rules are;

*No nudity

*No dares that force sex

Questions/Dares violating the rules (or anything else inappropriate for a T rated story) will be ignored!" V-sama exclaimed, changing moods rapidly.

"We're gonna die here, aren't we?" Kakashi spoke up.

"Yeah, Dattebayo!" Naruto cried out.

"That's a bad thing, moron!" Ino cried out.

"If you all don't send in questions, I might just take it out on them!" V-sama cried out, grinning maliciously.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru commented.

*****************************************************

**So there you have it! Review, or I'll send Orochimaru to kidnap you in the middle of the night. Knowing him, would you really wanna take that chance?**

**Apologies for it being so short, but I need people to send reviews so it can be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Naruto Quiz Show!

Chapter Two!

**Nya-ha! I'm back, and with my first review! Yay! Since it's only one, this Chappie will be short too. Well, when I got more reviews, I'll put more letters in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……or his friends/ enemies/ acquaintances. (Blah blah blah blah blah) **

"**Blah"-Inner V-sama**

"Blah"- Talking

"_Blah"- Letter_

'_Blah'- Thoughts_

_Me: Hi! My Co-host for this chappie is………..Diedara!_

_Deidara: Woo-hoo, yeah!_

*********************************************************

"Hello, and welcome back to the Ultimate Naruto Quiz show!" V-sama declared, standing at her podium.

"I hate her so much." Sasuke grumbled to himself.

"**I heard that!"** V-sama's cosmic energy chained Sasuke to a wall.

"Anyway……We got our first letter! Yay!" Confetti poured down from no where and V-sama held up a white envelope. She opened it up:

"_hahaha! KILL THEM ALL!_

_no seriously, for every question they get wrong... (Or you just don't liketheir answer,) you could kill one of them off, in very hilarious ways thatreally should under no circumstances actually kill someone but simply becauseyou said so... It does. Mwhahahaha. Okay... my first question is... (Drum rolepeople)... Is Tobi really Obito, or is everyone just missing somethingthere...?Q2: Why does Kakashi wear the mask?q3: is he gorgeous?Q4: can we see?Q5: has Hinata ever checked what underwear the teachers wear, or is thatcomic strip lying?Q6: Can Hinata see under Kakashi's mask?__Q7: Has she ever checked?Q8: What's so special about Ichiraku Ramen?Q9: Can we have a coupon?Q10:why is Shikamaru such a lazy bum?_ _Toriga-Okami"_

"Good questions! Well, Kakashi? Why do you wear the mask?"

V-sama demanded.

"…….Well………." There was a dramatic pause. "I wear it to hide my face, obviously." Everyone sweat dropped at his answer.

"Even with torture, I think that's the best answer we're getting from him………Moving on! Are you gorgeous, Kakashi?" V-sama asked.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi replied dully.

"Can we see?" V-sama pressed on.

"No." Kakashi attempted to run, and was caught by the cosmic energy.

"**Take off the mask."** V-sama demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kakashi replied, pulling down his mask to show…..Another mask?! When that one was pulled down, there was……More masks?!

"Kakashi, do you even have a face?" V-sama asked, after ripping off nearly 30 masks.

"Of course. I'm just well prepared." He replied.

"You know what, I don't have time for this." V-sama dismissed Kakashi and looked around the room for Tobi.

*****************************************************

"Well, Tobi? Are you Obito?" V-sama asked.

"Who? Tobi's a good boy. He don't know Obito! He's actually--" Tobi started to answer.

"No spoilers Tobi! **Only answer the given question."** V-sama commanded.

"Okay. But Tobi's still a good boy?" Tobi asked.

"Of course." V-sama shooed him away.

*****************************************************

"Well, Hinata? Have you ever checked what the jonin's underwear looks like?" V-sama asked, grinning slyly.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!?!?!" Hinata turned bright red, and fainted at the thought.

"Umm……Maybe I should answer that. Hinata's too shy to do something like that. Since she fainted, I don't think we're going to be able to get her to answer the other questions." V-sama pulled her off the stage.

*****************************************************

"Well, Naruto? What's so special about Ichiraku Ramen?" V-sama asked.

"Are you kidding?!?! It's the best! It tastes so wonderfully good! Dattebayo! If I went without it I'd---" Naruto went on.

"That's enough. **Shut up."** Duck tape appeared on Naruto's mouth.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph! Bmpphhh!" Naruto cried out, not being able to breathe, because the duck tape covered his nose, too.

"Ooops. Oh, well. I'll heal him later. Since Ichiraku Ramen doesn't exist in your dimension, as far as I know, a coupon will do you no good!" V-sama exited off the stage……

*****************************************************

…….And dragged in a sleeping Shikamaru. She threw him on the floor.

"**Wake up you worthless piece of-- **Up. Now." V-sama commanded, kicking poor Shikamaru…….well….where it hurt. That's for sure.

"Aaaiiiiii!!!! Owwwww!!!!! Dear God, What's wrong with you?!?!" Shikamaru cried out, rolling in pain.

"Many, many things. It all started when……Umm…..Well, that's a story for another episode! Anyway, Why are you so lazy?" V-sama asked.

"……I don't know…….I just am………" Shikamaru replied before falling asleep.

"**How dare you all keep giving me that! I want a real response. I'm not taking this crap ANYMORE!!!" **V-sama conjured up a wall, and picked Sasuke up in mid-air. **"DIE!!!!"** She cried out, before slamming poor Sasuke into the wall, as he slowly died of blood loss.

*****************************************************

_Me: …………_

_Deidara: 0.0_

_Me: …………_

_Deidara: 0.0_

_Me: I think I started out a little stupid, don'tcha think?_

_Deidara: You……killed….two people……_

_Me: So?_

_Deidara: You…killed…them….and all you think about is the stupid beginning?! _

_Me: Yup!_

_Deidara: 0.0_

_So Review, or I might kill the others. (Don't worry, I can heal them later!) Oh, and If you want, you can appear briefly to show affection to/hurt one of the characters! Ta-ta for now!!!_

_AND REVIEW, DARN IT!!!!_


End file.
